Paradise
by pinaycana
Summary: Kensi and Deeks celebrate their anniversary with a weeklong island getaway to the Philippines. With no cases to worry about, this lover/partner duo will have plenty of time for romance AND sex. This story is part fluff, part lust, and all Densi. Enjoy!


_Warning! This story contains mature content._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I affiliated with (though I'd love to be) NCIS:Los Angeles.**

* * *

She's sitting by the shore, breathing in the fresh scent of the ocean, looking out into the tranquil emerald waters of El Nido, Palawan. It's so clear that you can see everything beneath it. The way the ripples on the surface make the reflection of the sun twinkle like a light show, it's quite fascinating. She buries her toes deeper into the sugary white powder. Her mind as clear as the ocean in front of her, thinking of nothing but this moment right now.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Deeks asks as he sits himself behind his beautiful fiancé.

Five years ago today, Deeks showed up at Kensi's door, a bouquet of fresh flowers in one hand and a box of expensive chocolates on the other. It was their first official date as a couple. On this same day last year, they walked hand-in-hand on the beach, where Deeks surprisedly got down on one knee and asked Kensi to be his bride.

The proposal was like a scene ripped from a fairytale. Rows of hundreds of flameless candles created a path leading to a white tent in a secluded part of the beach. The tent was overflowing with dozens of long-stemmed red roses. In the middle was a table set for two. Their delicious dinner ended with yet another surprise; Monty showing up out of the blue, a ring box set on a little white pillow, attached securely to his back.

And now, here they are, celebrating their fifth anniversary in one of the most beautiful beaches in the world; his soon-to-be wife looking peacefully out into the ocean.

He's been unable to take his eyes off her the moment he spotted her. She's wearing a flowing pale yellow tube dress that stops mid calf. Her hair swept to the side in a loose sideways braid. She looks absolutely breathtaking. Even after five years, he's still in awe of her.

"Well, you know, I'm here on a singles cruise. I won't be alone for long though." She says with a wink.

"Singles cruise huh? I _was_ here with my fiancé, but I'm sure she wouldn't mine if I do this—" he plants a kiss on the pulse point of her neck "—to some strange woman I meet on the beach." He continued.

"Oh yeah? Would she mind if you did this?" she took his hand and placed it between her thighs, guiding him closer, just stopping short of her sex.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you are an evil evil woman." He mocks indignation.

"Oh Marty Deeks, you haven't seen it all yet."

"Wait-What? Five years and I haven't seen it all?"

She releases herself from his embrace and gracefully stands up. As she holds a hand out to him, she says, "why don't we go somewhere private and I'll show you."

Deeks is now grinning like a fool. He takes the hand she offered him and eagerly gets up.

"Yes mam!" He says, as he makes his love-you-long-time eyebrow dance.

* * *

He pulled her towards him before they even made it in their bungalow. He places his right hand on her nape, gently tugging on her hair as his mouth finds hers. His left hand is on her hip, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. As they stopped for air, Deeks suddenly picks Kensi up and throws her on his shoulder, making her yelp.

"Marty, you're a dead man." She says with a giggle.

Deeks playfully spanks her butt.

"Be quiet woman, my fiancé might hear you." He jokes.

"Oh that's it—" but before she could say more, Deeks not-so-gently drops her on the bed.

He climbed on top of her. His expression filled with longing and desire.

"God I can't wait to call you Mrs. Deeks." He says.

Kensi cupped his face with both hands and pulled him closer to her. First, she planted a tender kiss on his lips. Then she planted another on his right cheek, then his left. She kissed him on his forehead. And ended with a feather-light kiss on the tip of his nose, making it twitch.

"_I_ can't wait to be Mrs. Deeks. We won't have to wait long though, just as soon as Sam comes out of deep cover."

She brushed strands of blonde hair away from her soon-to-be husband's face.

"In the meantime" she continues, her voice now sultrier, as she pulls his shirt off him. "we—" she lifted her head up to gently nibble his left lobe "—need to practice for our honeymoon."

"I knew there was a reason why I asked you to marry me."

* * *

She fists the sheets on her sides, arching her back as his tongue licks the folds of her sex. He cups her pert behind with both hands, holding her steady.

"Oh Marty." Kensi says, her voice breathy.

Her hips now moving in unison to the rhythm of his tongue. She trembles beneath him, her body telling him that she's almost there. His tongue pulsating on her clit, simultaneously sucking, then licking, pulsating faster now. A loud moan escapes her, as he tastes her sweet release.

She gently pushes him off her and on to the bed. Even with her legs feeling like jelly, she still managed to straddle him with poise. She lowers herself down, slowly filling her now hypersensitive sex with the full hard length of him.

Deeks sits up, his strong hand pulling her closer to him, pressing his bare chest to hers, their naked bodies intertwined.

Kensi rocks her hips back and forth, slowly at first. Deeks takes a fistful of her hair, tugging on it slightly as he cradles her head. He peppers her neck with slow kisses, taking his time with that dip by her collarbone. She arches her back, offering her full supple breasts to him, and he takes it; his tongue joyfully drawing circles around her nipples.

"Ahh"

Deeks' able hands caressing her, his masterful mouth kissing, licking, sucking, every inch of her, sending jolts of electricity from her scalp to the tips of her toes; making her gyrate faster. Their bodies moving in rhythm like a harmonious lovemaking ballet. The dance, now in accelerando as they near the peak of ecstasy. They're moving faster, thrusting deeper, harder.

"Uh. Uh."

He tightens his arms around her in a constricting embrace. While she digs her nails into the planes of his back, curling her toes, as they climax together.

_to be continued..._

* * *

__**I'd really love to hear what you all think about this. Was the progression too fast? Too slow? How's the plot? Anything you can think of that you liked, or not, about this story, I'd like to know.**

**Follow me on Twitter via pinaycana for snippets on upcoming chapters or alerts about new stories. PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
